


Confirmation

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah latihan, Robin mencoba memastikan segalanya pada Wayne Rooney, yang hanya dijawab dengan... ketidakpastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekarnakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekarnakula/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this crappy plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

Satu ketukan pelan terdengar di ruang ganti Carrington. Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan, pintu sudah dibuka dengan sendiri, dan menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda Belanda dengan wajah berseri-seri.

“Wazza,” ucapnya penuh syukur saat melihat bahwa sosok yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi masih berada di dalam, “kupikir kau sudah pulang.”

Dia—yang dipanggil Wazza oleh sang pemuda Belanda—hanya menengadahkan tangannya dengan lesu. Sebuah senyum tipis berada di sana, namun tak lebih dari sekedar hiasan, karena mata itu menampakkan ekspresi lelah. “Robin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Tak ada jawab yang kunjung diberikan oleh sang bocah negeri tulip. Namun senyum yang tadi tersungging di wajahnya dalam sekejap segera berubah menjadi ekspresi tegang. Sepasang iris Robin menatap wajah lesu Wayne dengan serius. Pelan-pelan dia melangkah, dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Wayne.

“Katakan padaku, apa itu benar?”

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Robin mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat punggung Wayne menegang. Namun si pemilik nomor punggung sepuluh tak berusaha angkat bicara—menjelaskan atau apapun itu. Hanya satu tanya yang lolos dari mulutnya. “Kau sudah dengar?”

Satu tanya yang membuat Robin sangat berang. “Tentu saja aku sudah dengar!” bentaknya, “Beritanya ada di mana-mana, Wazza! Cepat bilang, kalau itu hanya rumor yang dibuat oleh para wartawan, cepat bilang kalau itu tidak benar! Sangkal berita itu sekarang, Wazza!”

Wayne masih bergeming. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain diam selama beberapa saat di ruangan berbau keringat tersebut. Tangannya bersatu di atas pangkuan, seperti berdoa—tetapi bukan doa yang ada di dalam hatinya, melainkan banjir kata-kata yang sama sekali tak bisa ia sortir untuk diutarakan pada Robin. Pada akhirnya, sebuah desahan pelan ia keluarkan. Entah mengapa, untuk sesaat Robin merasa bahwa Wayne tengah mengeluarkan semua beban di pikirannya dalam satu desah pendek tersebut.

“… Aku tidak tahu, Rob. _I’m terribly sorry._ ”

“—Kau pikir semuanya cukup hanya dengan kata ‘maaf’?” tanya Robin, menukas Wayne yang nampak frustrasi saat berusaha meluruskan padangan dan menatap kedua tangannya—tapi tak menatapnya sama sekali. Robin mengacak-acak rambutnya, berusaha melampiaskan emosinya pada surai kecoklatan di puncak kepalanya. Kemudian ia ikut mendesah. “Haah… Setelah Cesc, kini kau juga? _What the hell._ ”

Ada rasa gamang merayapi perasaan Wayne tatkala mendengar nama itu. Francesc Fabregas i Soler, nama pemuda Katalan yang membuat Robin hancur. Wayne masih ingat betapa banyak perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk bisa dekat dengan Robin seperti sekarang; sungguh sulit, dan pada satu titik dia sudah hampir menyerah. Tetapi, kini, saat sudah terjadi sinkronisasi di antara keduanya, justru dialah yang harus pergi.

Sungguh paradoks yang memilukan. Padahal, dulu dialah yang menasihati Robin agar segera _move on_ dari Fabregas. Kini, dia malah bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama dengan si bocah Blaugrana itu. Wayne tak bisa menahan pikiran ini dari pikirannya, dan semakin lama dia semakin marah pada dirinya sendiri.

“… Rob, aku—“

“Sudahlah, Wayne,” Robin sekali lagi menghentikan kalimat sang pemuda Inggris, “…Nanti kalau kau sudah membulatkan pikiran, beri tahu aku, oke? Aku mau pulang dulu. _See ya._ ”

Dia ingin menghentikan langkah seorang Robin van Persie, namun kata tak kunjung keluar dari sepasang bibirnya. Mulut itu terbuka, namun hanya menyuarakan kebisuan. Masih tak kunjung bergerak, si Wayne itu, dan ia pun hanya bisa membatu menyaksikan Robin keluar begitu saja dari ruang ganti dan menutup pintu.

Dan semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Aneh sekali, seolah percakapan beberapa saat lalu tak pernah ada.

Kedua tangan Wayne masih bertaut, pemuda itu mengetatkan tautannya, marah pada diri sendiri. Namun—entah besok atau kapan—pasti. _Pasti_ , dia akan memberitahu Robin van Persie, saat dia sudah memantapkan perasaan tak menentu di hatinya.

Karena dia tak ingin melihat kesedihan datang pada wajah yang ia cintai untuk kali kedua. Juga, karena menjelang akhir musim, tim ini akan mengalami banyak perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

Ya—dia harus segera mengatakan kepastiannya pada Robin, apapun yang terjadi.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma berapa ratus kata, tapi proses pembuatannya seolah makan waktu untuk fanfic yang panjangnya ribuan kata /orz Sekar, maaf kalau abal, ya. Ini... udah nggak tahu lagi gimana. Nggak kuat ngebayangin Wazza keluar dari MU. Nggak kuat pokoknya :"|
> 
> Any comments? (Walau fanfic ini absurdnya setengah mati #pathetic)


End file.
